


言灵恶魔 x 帕特里/威廉 pwp

by Lunar280



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar280/pseuds/Lunar280
Relationships: Devil/Patri&William Vangeance
Kudos: 8





	言灵恶魔 x 帕特里/威廉 pwp

帕特里望着不远处的恶魔，竭力治愈着自己身上的伤口，被铁枪穿透的皮肉逐渐愈合。恶魔似乎是在等他治愈，不明所以，却也别无选择。帕特里在治愈的短暂时间里努力思考着，但是力量的悬殊太大了。

他逃不掉。

方才还保持着的距离骤然消失，恶魔狞笑着的脸近在眼前。帕特里惊恐的眼神对恶魔血红的双眼，他完全没能做出反应，却也已经来不及了。冰冷的手掐住他的脖子将他按倒在了地上，窒息感令帕特里本能的抓住他的手腕，努力抬头怒视着恶魔。

“安心吧，我优秀的棋子，我不会杀掉你，我是要感谢你给你奖励呢。”漆黑的笑容里满是戏谑与恶意，但冰凉的指尖确实松了些。重新得以呼吸的帕特里大口的呼吸着，呛咳着汲取氧气。

『撕裂吧』

白色的衣裤在恶魔一句魔法下应声撕裂，散落在地上，恶魔欣赏着他由愤怒转变为疑惑又继而变的惊恐的表情，差点都要拍手叫好了。帕特里明白了他要做什么，他决不能让他这么做，这也是自己唯一的人类朋友，威廉的身体。帕特里挣扎着却无法挣脱恶魔的手，抬起踹向恶魔的脚却只让恶魔更像个得到了玩具的孩子一样，更添玩弄的兴致。

『停止挣扎吧』

言灵魔法让恶魔的词句变成巨大的束缚，令帕特里本就无力的挣扎化为乌有。身体已经不听使唤了，无论帕特里多么想要向他发出攻击都无法挪动身体半分。睁大的双眸只能眼睁睁的看着恶魔用像在打量艺术品一样的眼神看光自己的身体，捏着膝盖分开自己的双腿。帕特里无能为力，害怕又绝望的只能看着一切发生。

恶魔毫不怜惜地进入了他，与这边世界的生物不一样的冰凉触感让帕特里浑身打了个寒颤，疼痛令帕特里不禁向上弓起腰腹，痛苦的呻吟也拔高了音调。泪水悄悄的漫上眼眶，帕特里张大嘴难受地吸气。这副模样却令恶魔满心欢喜，象征着美好与善良的精灵族有着神的宠爱，而现在这份美好任由自己蹂躏着，玷污着，难以言喻的快感让恶魔极度兴奋。

『疼痛转为快感』

被震惊与绝望笼罩的帕特里已经无心去听他的声音了。都是因为自己，才让恶魔得以复活。伤害了那么多人，伤害了唯一的人类朋友，现在甚至被恶魔玷污了他借给自己的身体。体内的异物感令他感到恶心，不顾疼痛收缩着肌肉想要将他挤出去却只是徒劳。恶魔的魔法令下身不断涌起的疼痛被快感替代，这令帕特里更加无法接受。

这是错误的啊。恶魔肆意妄为地摆弄着他的身体，他却对此感受到快感。身体里横冲直撞搅动着的是恶魔的性器，是伤害了自己所有重要的人的罪魁祸首的性器，一波波的快感却让自己如此沉溺，羞愤地看着自己的欲望也抬起头吐出些许清液。帕特里再也忍不住眼泪，放纵地在恶魔的冲撞下叫出声，哭泣着呻吟着，在高潮时痉挛着射出白浊，又在一次次的折腾下力竭地昏厥过去。

“嗯哼哼，还真是有趣呢，那么，是不是该换下一个了呢？”恶魔看着自己准备了500年的玩具可怜兮兮的昏厥模样，揉捏着他软乎乎的身体，意犹未尽地在他内侧的腿根处再度画下黑色的印记，这是每一次高潮他都会留下的痕迹，黑色的条纹拼凑出完整的“正”字，令恶魔感受到无比的自豪感。

六次，真是不经玩呢。恶魔看着自己特别“计数器”再度将自己的性器塞入柔软的后穴。做了这么多次早已经柔软适应再加上失去了意识，他的进入不再有任何阻力，磨蹭着泛红的穴口像是他的勋章。但这对恶魔来说远远不够，不过好在他早有准备。他当然知道眼前的身体里存在着另一个灵魂，人类的灵魂，这个精灵一定不希望牵扯到那个人类吧。发现了有意思的事情一般，恶魔扬起了愉悦的笑容。

『切换灵魂吧』

失去意识的身体慢慢发生着变化，深色的伤痕在面部慢慢显现，柔软的杂乱的长发褪去化为蓬松的短发，缓缓张开的紫色眼眸里仍然有着一丝迷茫。却又在感受到埋在身体里的物什的时候瞬间轻哼一声瞪大了眼睛。

“早安，人类。”恶魔看着威廉在看到自己的后穴里正插着性器时精彩的表情时忍不住仰天大笑，这可比自己想象的要有意思多了。

可这对威廉来说一点都没意思。从灵魂的沉睡中苏醒还带着迷茫，下体的酥麻感和体内的满涨感让他难耐的哼出声音。眼前的一切让他震惊，自己赤裸的身体上还粘着白色的粘液，大腿的内侧充满恶趣味的黑色“正”字，被插入而无法合上的后穴酸痛着。眼前大笑着抬着自己的腿的恶魔必然是一切的作俑者，手肘撑着地面打算抽身，无力的感觉却让他无法挪动。

魔法的效果还在，他挣扎不了的。换了个“新玩具”的恶魔狞笑着抽动身体恶意地顶弄，高潮后更为敏感的身体让威廉颤抖着软了腰，脸上迅速泛起潮红一副想要阻止自己的样子。真是有趣啊。恶魔按着他的胸口将他按在地上，用着大力撞入他的身体让他明白力量的差距，自己强大魔力下他的魔法根本无法使用。

前几轮在身体上留下的影响让威廉根本没机会反抗就被迫被快感吞没。帕特里输了吗？威廉咬着牙不让自己叫出声，身体不住的颤抖着，像是要坏掉了的感觉。体内仿佛早就被搅成一团，力气也仿佛被抽空，帕特里已经很努力了啊……威廉合上眼睛别过脑袋忍着一次次的撞击，只有呼吸时停顿的轻哼从喉咙间流出。

“没错，没错，忍住吧，人类，你能忍到什么时候呢？”一次尝到不同口味的灵魂让恶魔仿佛这500年间的等待都值得了，舌头玩味地舔过唇，俯视着别开头无谓地忍耐着的人类。

“让我多享受一下呢！”


End file.
